


a wild Doctor appears

by NeverEverFaceTheDark



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM elements, F/F, as the summary and implied therein police roleplay would suggest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverFaceTheDark/pseuds/NeverEverFaceTheDark
Summary: The Doctor gets sexily arrested.





	a wild Doctor appears

Yasmin Kahn’s heart beat in her throat, and she was sure she must be walking funny - her every muscle tensed. It was very strange to traverse the hallways of the TARDIS in her police uniform. Police in a Police Box. She chuckled nervously. She knew the temperature must be perfectly regulated, as always, but she felt very warm. 

She stopped and exhaled slowly. The TARDIS seemed to pulse her warm light in time and Yaz felt a little calmer. She put a steadying hand to an organicky looking wall. She wondered whether the TARDIS could understand her if she spoke to her, or if only the Doctor had that connection.

It was just like before her first time on the job yeah? Like before every test during training. Just nerves. Excitement and anxiety running together. But she always managed.

She continued, first door on the right, fourth on the left, seventh on the right, first right, fifteenth on the left, left, left, left, left, keep on straight, another right, another left. She was lucky that she was good at memorising instructions. How deep did the TARDIS even go? How much space had been engineered into this dimension? Or how many dimensions into this space? Yaz suspected the answer would not make much sense to her if given by the ship's pilot.

It felt like she stumbled across the door she was trying to find, even though she'd been looking for it. It was very futuristic; a proper retro Mars-Base-Space-Station-type door - with a crystal in the middle. Yaz touched it with a finger. It lit up a brilliant red and slid open with a whoosh. 

Adrenaline crashed through her veins, but cooled a little at seeing the room. Or rather, hall. Or rather, space. It was giant, and packed full of heavy cupboards full of....Stuff. Some of it looked very fancy. Some of it looked like it belonged in the sewers. Didn't smell that way though. If she had to describe it, it smelled like a bank at night. A place that held unfathomable valuables, that should be left empty and undisturbed at this time. 

Except by local authorities. 

"Ok," she mouthed to herself.

Called in to a check out a disturbance. 

She clicked on her torch to light the shadows in the corners. A small tingle of worry ran down her spine at the thought that she might get lost, but she squelched it. Methodical searching would get her where she needed to go. 

She pricked her ears and took her first step onto the floor.

There was a soft crash in the distance.

Yaz frowned. The reported disturbance was for real then. She took some more steps in, choosing the path in the direction of the sound. Vandalism? No. Not here. Thieves? She looked at the stuff on the shelves properly. She spotted an enormous genuine-looking piece of Lego made of .... gold? - right next to a softly glowing can of baked beans from 1988. At least, that's what the carefully attached tag said was its time of origin - or expiration date? A thief stealing from here must either know exactly what they were doing - or not at all.

She walked on, past several vacuum cleaners, many rows of binders, stones that looked suspiciously like diamonds, a whole street light, fleshy oozes looking quite a bit like jellies, very drippy cauldrons still simmering with something, about a hundred differently configured toaster-computer hybrids with cords sticking out everywhere (or that's what they looked like to her) and a robot head. 

Focus, focus, focus. 

She rounded another corner and there was...the Doctor. Muttering softly, hunched over and digging into a cardboard box with a frantic energy that reminded her of the raccoon-lookalikes they'd seen at the zoo on Callifrillipi a few weeks ago. Yaz froze. 

But her torchlight spoke for her, aimed square at the Doctor's back. The Doctor whipped her face around and squinted adorably against the light, hand over her eyes. 

'"Hello," she said brightly.

Yaz' fingers tightened around her torch. This was it.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?," Yaz said, putting every inch of no-nonsense authority that she could muster into her voice. "You're trespassing."

The Doctor grinned, and bounced up, something gleaming and metal in her hand. "Oh! Really? And here I thought I was stealing."

Yaz paused. "I would caution against confessing a crime to a police officer."

"Ah yes, a police officer, of course, that's right, I was clearly just joking." The Doctor winked and slid the metal item into the outer pocket of her coat.

Normally that kind of sheer obnoxiousness from a shifty troublemaker would have had Yaz thoroughly annoyed, but right now, all she felt was a rush of anticipation as she stepped closer. "I'm going to have to search you," Yaz told her, putting her torch away. But the Doctor deftly stepped around her, maintaining the distance that was between them. She was still smiling.

Yaz levelled her with her most unamused look, even as the Doctor's slipperiness made the unprecedented desire to _give chase_ rise up in her like a wave. 

"My name is PC Khan, Hallamshire Police. I want to search you because you seem to be holding a stolen item, and I expect to find it _in your pocket_." 

She stepped closer again, trying to drive the Doctor into a cupboard. 

But the Doctor somehow slipped out of reach again. Yaz stopped. Considering the Doctor before her - who only gave off a sense of nonchalant mischievousness - she tried to gauge what next step was the right one. She felt a not-so-odd sense of deja vu.

"Or, if that suits you better, please take off your coat and give it to me," Yaz said, going for 'reasonable'.

"Not my coat!" The Doctor exclaimed, her eyes widening in almost comical worry, as though _that_ had been a serious threat. "I'm very attached to my coat, you know! Look. No need for this, Officer, I am an excellent citizen. Some would say I'm a champion of the citizenry. Have been known to save some citizens in my day. What do you say to simply forgetting about this encounter and letting me go quietly?"

The Doctor gave her a hopeful smile, then made as if to turn her back in demonstrative flourish and Yaz saw her chance. She darted forward and grabbed her tightly by the arm. "My requests must be complied with by law, madam," she said sternly. The Doctor tried to pull away once, then held still as Yaz slipped her hand into her coat. The metal item was strangely warm. She fished it out and holding it up, she felt a small glow of satisfaction. She carefully put it on the closest shelf.

"Do you even know what that is, Officer?" The Doctor said, and did Yaz imagine a superior quirk to her brows? That was a provocation. Instead of irritation, it just made her feel...like pinning the Doctor to a cupboard.

"I know it is stolen property, and I know that I'm arresting you." Yaz said sharply instead.

Something sparked in the Doctor's eyes. 

"What if I don't want to be arrested?"

And that was an invitation.

"Then tough luck," Yaz said, and twisted the Doctor's arm behind her back.

"Ow, ow, ouch!" said the Doctor, and even if they quite clearly weren't genuine exclamations of pain, Yaz froze. The Doctor also quieted and stilled - just long enough to be deliberate - and then she started struggling. 

Yaz wrapped her arm around her to restrain her and hooked a hand in her coat, allowing training to kick back in.

"Stop resisting arrest!"

The Doctor did not, wriggling rather convincingly in her grip. Yaz swung her around and used the momentum to topple them. Yaz spent a second wondering how silly that must have looked, but nobody should ever expect fights to look elegant - despite every single portrayal out there in film pretending otherwise.

The Doctor went sprawling on her belly, and Yaz made a controlled fall onto her knees, grabbing for the handcuffs on her belt. She managed to cuff one wrist, (delicate bone, very soft skin), but the Doctor had already flipped herself over onto her back.

Adrenaline steadily burning away in her bloodstream, Yaz hesitated. The correct thing to do would be to try and put her hands behind her back. But.

The Doctor looked at her, no longer smiling. The mischief had retreated some way into the depths of her eyes.

"You know," she said softly, "it's possible that I've done some things that would be thought illegal, immoral even, by the standards of some species' civilisations." 

The admission had an undefinable weight to it.

Yaz searched her eyes for a moment and said, "Good thing I'm here then," and grabbed the Doctor's other wrist, cuffing it. As soon as she released her grip, the Doctor raised her arms above her head, almost languidly, and left them there, blonde hair ruffled, coat askew. It was mildly put, like a scrape over an open nerve. 

Yaz bent over her, putting a hand down by her side to lean on. The Doctor's eyebrows jumped, but her pupils dilated. 

"I'm supposed to call for backup, but....you're very pretty."

Yaz felt pretty proud of how sleazy that had come out. Maybe it was helped by that the statement was partly true. Although naturally the Doctor couldn't leave it alone and sniggered. Yaz bared her teeth, half smiling, half warning. Let's get seriously, absolutely, very not-good unprofessional then.

Yaz crawled on top of her and the Doctor made a show of her shock. The wide eyes were back, she attempted to wiggle away and she actually squeaked.

"Hold on, hold on, Officer Kahn, I'm sure these aren't the proper procedures!"

"I'm simply restraining a thief resisting arrest."

It felt good to pin the Doctor down, finally. She was very soft and warm between her legs, and Yaz could feel her muscles working - her squirming was almost embarrassingly intoxicating. She considered for a moment the Doctor as she knew her, commanding whole rooms, shouting down monsters and working out mysteries at brilliant speeds - now lying captured and helpless underneath her. The thought burned through her.

She slid her hand into the Doctor's hair, palm to scalp, and grabbed. A soft gasp escaped the Doctor, eyes fluttering, and Yaz felt her go limp. She stretched out a bit, leaning onto her underarm, covering more of the Doctor's body with her own - and bringing their faces closer together.

The Doctor squinted at her through her eyelashes.

"Did you know, that if a police officer wants to remove more than a coat from you, they've got to be the same sex as you are?" 

Yaz could never have predicted that she was going to use this particular bit of handbook information in this manner - but maybe that said more about her than it did this situation.

The Doctor grimaced. "Aren't I jammy that my regeneration turned out like this," she spat, but the lines by her eyes couldn't help themselves and crinkled.

Yaz kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> retro-active beta-ing/constructive criticism welcome
> 
> rating subject to change if I manage to finish what comes next


End file.
